An Unexpected Surprise
by BlueSteelLove1207
Summary: Blaine and Kurt shared the perfect night without thinking of the consequences. Two months later, they get an unexpected surprise when Kurt hears some interesting news. Will their love be able to handle the stress of their situation. Mpreg! Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write a mpreg story for a while. I hope you all like it! Please, please review! They make my day so much brighter!**

**AN: All characters and Glee references in this story belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the middle of summer vacation. The air was hot and stagnant. The humidity—suffocating. In order to escape the blistering heat and damaging sun, Kurt and Blaine had decided to spend the afternoon inside, sheltered by the life-saving air conditioner that was set to "high."

While avoiding the outdoors, the boys had found other ways to get sweaty and hot as they lied under the covers on Blaine's bed, devouring every inch of each other. Both were clad in only their boxers, but the amazing friction caused as the layers of soft fabric rubbed against stiffening members was quickly becoming overwhelming.

"Ugh—God, Blaine," Kurt groaned. He ground his hips roughly into his boyfriend's erection in retaliation to the attack that Blaine's tongue decided to pursue against his neck. Blaine was lying on top of him, maintaining constant downward thrusts with his hips as he gently pressed his boyfriend farther into the mattress.

He broke away from the younger boyfriend's neck in order to catch his breath. He fondly gazed down at his boyfriend and a grin swept across his face when his always immaculate boyfriend looking so unkempt. Kurt's chestnut coif had fallen only a few minutes earlier, his hair now sticking up in random places and falling over his glistening brow.

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's soft cheek, rosy from the earlier intimacy and gently kissed his boyfriend's swollen lips.

Kurt leaned his head forward as he tried to keep contact with Blaine's lips, but when Blaine pulled back too far, Kurt plopped his head on the down pillow in contempt. "Why'd you stop?" Kurt complained.

Blaine grinned and stroked Kurt's hair. "I love when you get all hot and bothered." He began nuzzling Kurt's neck. "Makes me feel—" Kiss "like I could make you do anything to you." Blaine slid Kurt's earlobe into his mouth and began sucking on it.

"Gah," moaned Kurt.

"Such a way with words," Blaine muttered. "I'm going to mark you as mine." He moved his mouth lower onto Kurt's neck and sucked and bit at the soft flesh.

"Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson," Kurt protested, but he couldn't summon the desire to move away from his boyfriend. "The last one finally disappeared, and I don't think Dad's going to be too happy if he sees another one this quickly."

"I'll take my chances."

"Blaine, stop."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. He scratched his perfectly manicured nails down Blaine's back and slid them under the elastic waistband of his boyfriend's boxers. He roughly cupped the two perfect globes before Blaine could even protest.

"Oh, god," Blaine's hips jumped before he could even stop himself.

"Ha, ha."

"I am so in love with you," Blaine whispered as he gently kissed Kurt's throat. He made his way down the glowing stretch of his neck and began caressing his perked nipples.

"You're perfect," Kurt was able to breathlessly respond. His lips brushed the curled edges of Blaine's hairline as he gave attention to his boyfriend's most sensitive area—the private area where his neck met his refined jaw line. "I love you so much."

Blaine drew away from Kurt and stared at his boyfriend with loving eyes, his hands gently grasping the boy's lean hips. "I will never grow tired of you. There is so much of you that I have yet to explore."

"Well, how 'bout we work on that tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked. His brows were scrunched in confusion.

"I'm ready," Kurt whispered.

"What?"

"Blaine," Kurt stared into Blaine's eyes, "I'm ready."

"Kurt, are you sure?" Blaine asked in surprise.

"I'm positive. I want to do this with you." Kurt kissed his lips. "Let's go all the way tonight," Kurt sang softly into Blaine's ear.

"No regrets," Blaine continued. "Just love."

Kurt giggled and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Are you sure about this?" Blaine needed to be positive that Kurt was ready.

"Please stop asking and just kiss me."

Blaine quickly obeyed.

"I'll take care of you," he said between kisses. "I promise. Nice and gentle and perfect."

Blaine reached down between their two bodies and hooked his thumbs under Kurt's boxers, all the while continuing to kiss his boyfriend, and gently pulled his underwear off. Kurt's hands were still fondling Blaine's perky butt, so when he felt his own underwear being pulled off, he simply pushed Blaine's off as well.

"Do you have a condom?" Blaine whispered as he gazed into Kurt's eyes.

"No, Blaine, please. I want to feel you. All of you."

"Kurt, I don't know," Blaine worriedly remarked.

"Please," Kurt begged. "We're both virgins. It's not like we can get anything."

"Okay," Blaine gave in, "but we still need lube."

"Side drawer," Kurt said as he lightly bit Blaine's collarbone.

Blaine blindingly reached over to the drawer, and with fumbling fingers, was able to grab the tube of lube.

"Open your legs, baby." Kurt submitted and spread wide, thrusting up again against Blaine's now naked cock. With practiced skill, Blaine lubed up is fingers and reached in between Kurt's legs to his waiting hole.

It didn't take long for Blaine to loosen Kurt up to the point where he wouldn't hurt him too badly. They had begun fingering each other months ago, and within a few minutes, Kurt was writhing against the bed.

"Blaine, I need you."

"I know, baby. Give me a minute," Blaine said as he lubed up erect cock and placed it against Kurt's opening. "Are you ready, love?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nervously nodded in return.

"Just relax, baby. I've got you." Blaine stroked the side of Kurt's face.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," and Blaine slowly began pushing in.

Blaine immediately felt Kurt tense and shut his eyes in pain. "Are you okay? Need me to go slower?"

"No, it's okay," Kurt shook his head, eyes still closed tightly against the pressure. "It just burns a little."

"Just breath through it."

Kurt took a deep breath and relaxed a bit more, "Keep going."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's cock and gently stroked the smooth skin. He pushed further in when Kurt's grip on his cock loosened. Blaine slowly sheathed himself in Kurt's hole and rested his forehead against the younger boy's shoulder, as he was overwhelmed with the blissful feeling of being completely surrounded by Kurt's warmth.

"Oh my god," Blaine whimpered.

"You feel so good in me," Kurt breathed in his hair. "Please move."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much," Blaine slowly pulled out and moved back in. "Blaine."

Blaine roughly kissed Kurt's face and began to move even faster. "Blaine, harder."

The two boys were lost in complete bliss. Every hair on their bodies was erect and tingling from the overwhelming pleasure. In the end, they only lasted for a few minutes. But those few minutes were spent in absolute pleasure with one another—lost in each other's gazes as their bodies moved as one. And when they finished, it was together. And it was perfect.

Burt woke up promptly at seven o'clock in the morning, hit the off button on his alarm clock to end the relentless beeping, and got up to start the coffee pot. He glanced out of the side window of the bedroom and unconsciously nodded his head at the bright shining sun and clear powder-blue sky that promised the beginning of a good day.

He walked with silent, padded steps into the hall, glancing back once to see the covered figure of his still sleeping wife and gently closed the bedroom door behind him. Burt hummed a little tune as he walked—Kurt did in fact inherit his singing skill from him—and abruptly stopped outside of the bathroom door when he heard the familiar sounds of retching.

"Kurt?" Burt silently hoped that the sounds weren't from his son who had unfortunately been throwing up for the past few days.

"Surprise, it's me," his son groaned from the other side of the closed door.

"I'm coming in, kiddo." Kurt was slumped against the toilet seat looking miserable. He was physically shaking from the effort it took to expunge whatever was in his stomach this morning, and his chestnut hair was splayed against his forehead, wet from perspiration.

Burt immediately wet a washcloth with cold water and folded it against his son's neck before placing a hand on his boy's back. His heart dropped when Kurt's back tensed and the sound of more retching was heard.

"Daddy, it won't stop," Kurt sobbed.

"I know, buddy."

"My stomach hurts so bad." Kurt continued to sob and he clenched the toilet seat even harder as he continued to dry heave.

"I know kiddo, just calm down." Burt rubbed his son's back until he finally stopped heaving. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kurt coughed.

"Alright, go get dressed into something comfy. We're going to the hospital to get you checked out."

"But Glee—" Kurt protested.

"No 'buts', Kurt. This has been going on for far too long, and if you're fine, we'll make it back in time for glee club. Now go get dressed."

Burt lifted Kurt up and gently pushed him toward the direction of his room, and patiently waited in the kitchen, sipping his lukewarm cup of coffee, until Kurt was ready. He loaded his boy into his car and quietly drove him to the hospital. After filling out paperwork and waiting fifteen minutes, they were finally taken into an examination room.

A nurse directed Kurt to lay down on the bed and began asking him some questions.

"First question: Are you allergic to any medications?"

That was easy enough. "None."

"Are you currently under the influence of any drugs or alcohol?"

"Better not be," Burt grunted.

"No, I'm not," Kurt replied with a roll of his eyes at Burt.

"Are you sexually active?" Oh shit.

Kurt hesitated and shot an eye at his father, "Yes."

"Have you had oral sex?" Really?

"Yes," Kurt refused to look at his father.

"Have you had penetrative intercourse?"

For a few seconds, no one in the room moved. "Yeah," Kurt whispered.

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?" Jesus Christ.

Kurt glanced up at the ceiling, cursing whatever otherworldly power had put him in this position. "Four days ago." Let's face it—Kurt and Blaine had been screwing like rabbits ever since that first amazing night two months ago.

"Okay, I'm just going to hook you up to an I.V. to get some fluids in you since you vomited so recently and take some blood samples, and then the doctor will be in to discuss your results."

"Thanks." Kurt still refused to look his father in the eye. He watched as the nurse placed an I.V. into his hand and attached it to a bag of fluids before leaving the room.

Kurt finally gained the courage to look at his father, and when he turned his head, Burt was staring directly at him.

"So, when did that happen?"

"At the end of the summer," Kurt replied as he played with the course fabric that lined the hospital bed.

"Did he pressure you at all?"

"Of course he didn't, Dad," Kurt stressed.

"Good," Burt nodded his head. "Was it okay?"

Kurt caught Burt's eyes. "It was perfect," he said.

Burt let his gaze fall to his lap, and the two Hummel men waited silently after the end of that awkward conversation until a woman with dark brunette hair and a long white doctor's coat stepped into the room.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel. Hello, Kurt. I'm Dr. Connors," she said as she pulled in a machine. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, thanks."

"Doctor," Burt said, "what's wrong with my son."

"Well, we would like to do one more test before we make our final diagnosis. Kurt, could you pull up your shirt, please."

The doctor pulled the machine over and sat down next to Kurt's bed.

"Now, this is going to be a little cold," she said as she squirted some gel onto his stomach. Dr. Connors turned the machine on and moved the wand around. Her face was in deep conversion as she searched for something. Kurt saw her eyes widen in surprise and a soft beating was heard over the machine.

"What is that?" Kurt asked when he caught a glimpse of the strange picture that was now caught on the machine.

"Oh my god," Burt muttered.

"Just as the blood tests suggested," Dr. Connors flipped the machine off. "Kurt, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but it appears that you are pregnant."

Kurt took one look at the shocked expression frozen on his father's face and abruptly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes that are present in the story. I was too tired to check it. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

"Kurt."

His mind was fuzzy. His head hurt. Kurt's entire body felt heavy, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Leave me alone," he murmured before turning over in his sleep.

"Kurt, you need to wake up, buddy."

Was that his father?

Kurt gave up trying to figure out whose voice that was.

"No."

"Kurt, wake up!"

Uh oh. That voice was definitely his father's, and he sounded aggravated.

Kurt decided that it was probably time to wake up, and he slowly eased his weighted eyelids open. His vision blurred for the shortest of seconds before he was able to make out the worried gaze of his father.

"Dad, what's going on?" His voiced sounded scratchy and hoarse as though he hadn't used it for years.

"How are you feeling, Kurt?" He turned toward the sound of the voice. The doctor was sitting on the other side of the bed, concern etched on her face.

"I'm really confused," Kurt muttered. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Dr. Connors? What happened?"

"You passed out, Kurt. Are you feeling better?"

"I guess."

"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?"

"No, I think I'll be fine." Burt placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Kurt, do you remember what we were discussing before you passed out?"

Kurt's eyes closed as he tried to remember what was discussed only seconds before he passed out. He remembered his stomach hurting. A cold gel on his stomach. Pregnancy. Oh shit.

"Oh my god," Kurt's eyes snapped open and he caught his father's concerned stare. "You're joking right? Dad, please tell me you're joking."

"Kurt, I'm sorry, and I know you're afraid, but you are pregnant."

"Oh god, oh my god." Kurt slumped to the side of his bed. "I'm gonna be sick."

Dr. Connors was able to thrust a sick dish under Kurt's mouth just in time to catch the clear phlegm that forced its way up from his stomach.

"How is this even possible?" he choked.

"Well," Dr. Connors disposed of the dish and handed Kurt a glass of water before continuing, "doctors are recently learning about an extremely rare medical condition that is present in men but is rarely ever discovered. It appears that in some cases, males can be born with specific hormones that can cause the female reproductive system to develop; therefore, making pregnancy possible."

Kurt and his father looked at the doctor in disbelief.

"Kurt" she continued, "am I correct in assuming that you are gay?"

"Yes."

"Did you also act as the receiver during sexual intercourse?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, with this condition, a small canal is formed between the anal cavity and the small uterus that is formed when the body is experiencing a sexual act. I'm guessing that the condom broke, or was forgotten about altogether, and your partner's sperm travelled into the uterus and fertilized the egg that had grown there.

"Now, if you decide to keep the baby—"

"If?" Kurt interjected.

"Kurt, you have a few weeks to decide whether or not you want to have this baby. An abortion will be easier to perform the sooner you choose, so I would advise you to make a decision quickly. If you decide that you can't go through with the abortion, and you are unwilling to keep the child, then adoption is always an option."

Could he abort the baby? When Kurt had first heard the word pregnancy, abortion hadn't even entered his mind. Would he have the strength to go through with it?

"How risky is the pregnancy?" Burt asked. He had seen the contemplative look in his son's eyes and knew he wasn't up for asking the hard questions.

"It'll be the same length as a female pregnancy, but of course it will be harder on your son's body since it is ill-equipped to carry a child. There is little risk involved, but we would advise Kurt to refrain from strenuous activity, and he will most like be put on bed rest for the last couple of months of his pregnancy."

"What about the actual birth?"

Ah, the winning question. Kurt hadn't thought about what they heck he would do when that time came around.

"In cases such as this one, the child would have to be birthed through the anus since that is what is connected to the uterus. It is extremely painful and tiresome," she glanced regretfully at Kurt. "So, a cesarean section would be a safer and pain-free alternative."

"Well," Dr. Connors stood to leave, "I can see that this is a lot to think about. So, I'm going to give you two a few pamphlets outlining what is occurring in your body right now, Kurt. There are also some pregnancy guidelines, such as what to eat, what activities to avoid, and what to expect over the next few weeks. I again stress that you make a decision regarding the future of the child as soon as possible. I'm going to make an appointment for you next week when we can again check on the child and discuss what you have decided."

"Thanks, Doc." Burt shook Dr. Connors' hand.

"You're welcome. Kurt, my card is attached to those pamphlets, so feel free to call me. If there are no more questions then you are free to go." With those final words, Dr. Connors left the room.

Kurt and Burt gathered their things and signed out of the hospital without saying another word to each other. When they were finally in the familiar, safe confines of Burt's old truck, Burt decided to address the issue.

"Did you use a condom?"

"Dad," Kurt sniffed. "I'm so sorry."

Burt sighed and wiped a hand across his face. He had to remain calm. The stress wasn't good for his heart.

"No need to be sorry, kiddo. You didn't know this could happen," Burt placed a hand on Kurt's leg. He could feel his boy shaking. "Though I am a little peeved that you didn't use a condom after all those talks we had."

"Both of us were virgins. We didn't think anything could happen."

Burt nodded.

"Dad."

Burt glanced over and saw his son leaning dejectedly against the window. His eyes were red-rimmed from trying so hard to hold back his tears. "Yes, Kurt?"

"I don't know what to do? What do you think I should do?"

"Kurt, I can't make that decision for you. That's something you need to talk about with Blaine." Kurt closed his eyes with the thought of breaking the news to his boyfriend. "But I do know, that whatever you decide to do, it's not going to be easy. Aborting a baby is going to be hard, giving the child up will be even harder, and keeping it will change your lives forever. You'll probably get a lot of attention, being a pregnant male in this town. You have to keep that in mind, Kurt. But, I do want you to know, that no matter what you decide to do, I'll be there for you."

Kurt nodded.

"Now, let's get you back to school," Burt said as he turned the key in the ignition. "I think the sooner you talk to Blaine the better. You don't want to stress yourself out by putting it off."

"He's going to hate me."

"No, he's not," Burt ran a hand through Kurt's soft hair. "He loves you so much. I can tell every time he looks at you."

"Thanks, Daddy."

"I love you, kiddo."

The drive back to McKinley High was silent, both men deep in thought about the recent events. Long after Kurt disappeared into the school building, Burt rested his head against the steering wheel and cried.

"Where've you been all day, Kurt?" Puck immediately asked. The entire glee club had wondered where Kurt had been all day. Carole had simply told Finn that Kurt hadn't been feeling well and was at the hospital being checked out. He had relayed the message to his fellow glee club, but they had all bombarded him with questions that he was unable to answer.

Kurt's heart dropped as he realized the enormity of the situation he was in. At some point, he was going to have to tell the glee club what was going on. What would they think of him? "Um, Mr. Shue," Kurt said in a shaky voice, while ignoring Puck's question. "Can Blaine and I have permission to miss Glee Club today? I really need to talk to him about something."

Kurt finally glanced at his boyfriend and saw confusion and fear burrowed deep within Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Yeah, sure. Is everything alright, Kurt?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Kurt reassured his teacher even though he could feel his heart pounding against his chest at that moment. Kurt jerked his head at Blaine to follow him.

Blaine grabbed his jacket and messenger bag and followed Kurt out of the classroom and took his boyfriend's hand, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Hi, baby. What's going on?"

"Can we go to the park and talk?" Kurt asked.

"Sure."

Blaine could tell something was troubling his boyfriend. Kurt's hand was tightly clenched in his as If he was afraid to let go. Kurt's entire body was tense, and he was staring straight ahead through red-rimmed eyes. Blaine could tell that he was crying earlier in the day and that scared him more than anything.

The boys walked outside of the school into the brisk autumn air and quickly walked across the street to a deserted playground. There was a small clearing off to the left that was surrounded by large trees. Kurt immediately led his boyfriend over to the farthest tree and pulled him to the ground.

Blaine sat, patiently waiting for Kurt to speak first. The younger boy nervously wrung his hands for a few minutes until Blaine took his soft hands in his own rougher one. Kurt grabbed at his boyfriend, and Blaine could feel him shaking. "Blaine," Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, what's wrong, baby?"

Blaine scooted against the rocky, hard soil so he was closer to Kurt. He left one hand in Kurt's and placed his other lightly against Kurt's shaking back.

"Kurt, you're really scaring me." Blaine stated when Kurt continued to cry.

"Blaine, I'm so afraid," Kurt whispered.

He still refused to look up. Blaine wanted to know what was worrying Kurt so badly that he couldn't look him in the eye? Not once in their entire relationship had Kurt been too afraid to look at him. Blaine found himself desperately wanting to see the soft, gorgeous that he had grown so familiar too.

Blaine reached out and gently took Kurt's face in his hand and lifted it up. Kurt's eyes were drowning in misery. Tears were cutting glistening streams down Kurt's pale cheeks that were now flushed red. Blaine tenderly removed his hand from Kurt's grasp and wiped off the tears with the calloused pads of his thumbs before gazing into Kurt's eyes.

"Calm down, baby. It's going to be fine," he whispered. "Just tell me why you're so afraid?"

Blaine so Kurt gnaw the inside of his lip as more tears spilled from his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered. He rested his forehead against his terrified boyfriend's. "I could never hate you. I love you too much. Kurt, just tell me what's going on."

Kurt lowered his gaze and leaned against Blaine's shoulder. He hid himself in the crook of Blaine's neck and drew in the scent of sandalwood and vanilla that he had grown so accustomed to. Even though Blaine had said he could never hate him, Kurt wasn't sure how he would react to this news. He pushed himself closer to Blaine before he spoke.

"Blaine, I'm pregnant," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's jacket.

"What? Kurt, that's not possible," Blaine scoffed. He had no idea why his boyfriend was telling a joke while also crying his eyes out.

Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine with tired eyes. "Well, it technically is according to the doctor. It's just really rare."

Blaine scrutinized Kurt, unbelieving of what he was being told. "Kurt, don't joke with me about this."

Kurt sniffed. His nose was clogged. Kurt reached into his bag and pulled out the sonogram before handing it to Blaine. "Here, I have a picture to prove it." When he spoke his throat felt heavy with despair. His voice sounded deeper than normal. His tears had silently stopped at the look on Blaine's face. He watched as Blaine's expressions shifted from incredulous to shocked, until it finally blanked. Kurt's tears slowly stopped as he silently accepted the rejection he could feel was coming.

Blaine gaped at the peanut-like shape on the black-and-white photograph. "That's our baby?"

"Yeah. That's our baby," Kurt snuffled.

"We're going to have a baby?" Blaine monotonously asked.

Kurt could only nod in response. He wished Blaine would erupt and leave him to his despair.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"Dad wanted me to tell you before I make a decision, but I think I am. Even though I just found out a couple of hours ago, it's already a part of me. I don't think I could go through with it," Kurt admitted.

He still refused to look up at Blaine. He refused to see the disgust he knew would be present in that beautiful boy's eyes.

"Kurt, you're going to have our baby." Kurt couldn't tell what Blaine was thinking from his tone of voice, but he was becoming slightly agitated by Blaine's lack of reaction.

"I know that, Blaine," he huffed. "I know. So, just get it through already and leave us."

Kurt was finally able to look at Blaine with indifferent eyes as he waited for the blow to fall. He was shocked to see a confused expression cross Blaine's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you think I'm a freak, Blaine. I can hear it in your voice. You hate me now and you hate this baby, so just leave us."

"Kurt," Blaine softly replied. He moved even closer to Kurt and took his hands once more. "I'm not going to leave you, and I certainly don't think you're a freak."

Kurt clamped his hands in Blaine's wanting one final memory of the warm skin that encased his softer, paler hands. "Yes you do because I am one. What sort of freak man can get pregnant?"

"You're anything from a freak, love." Blaine moved one hand and rested it gently on Kurt's flat stomach. "This is a miracle. This is our miracle."

"But I thought you'd hate me and leave us." Us. He realized he would never be able to abandon this child now. Kurt could feel the tears well in his eyes once more.

"I could never leave you. This baby is a symbol of our love. I love you, Kurt, and I love this baby. I am going to do everything in my power to take care of both of you."

"Blaine." Kurt began sobbing again, but this time in relief as he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around him. Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his chest and lightly rocked him.

"Kurt, you told me that you'd never say good-bye to me, and I feel exactly the same way. I'm not going to leave you. You've made me the happiest man," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's breathing hitched as he gasped between sobs. "What?"

"I never thought I'd be able to have a child of my very own. I mean one that shared my blood, let alone shared the blood with the man I'd give my life for. We're going to be daddies, Kurt."

Kurt realized that Blaine's eyes had filled with tears, but these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and once again pulled the younger boy into his arms. They didn't speak, but enjoyed one another's company and tried not to think about how trying the next few months would be. At this point, they felt like they could handle anything thrown their way, simply because they had each other.

**Wow, cheesy ending. I'm thinking about changing the title of the story. Any ideas? I am absolutely horrible at coming up with titles. **

**Please review. Writing is want I want to do with my life, so I love any criticisms or reviews that come my way. Give me your honest opinion. I was so happy with all the story alerts, but reviews really get my creative blood flowing.**

**Thanks again for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Longest chapter yet!**

**So, this is super overdue, and I apologize, but I really hope I still have readers! I worked really hard on this chapter. In the beginning I had a hard time writing it, so I really hope everyone likes it. I'm still trying to complete a full overview for myself so I'll be able to write the entire story faster. I've also never been pregnant, so I've been doing a lot of research to make this story as realistic as possible despite the fact that it is mpreg. I have my own personal goals set to make this realistic because I haven't truly read a Klaine!mpreg story yet that has seemed realistic. I also tend to second-guess myself all the time while writing; therefore, it usually takes me forever to write a chapter. This is my excuse as to why the third chapter took so long. Hopefully, the next chapters will come faster. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

Blaine had his arms wrapped protectively around his boyfriend as he held him under the tree. Both were emotionally drained from the intense conversation they had over half an hour earlier. Kurt had his face rested in the crook of Blaine's neck as he played with the hem of Blaine's shirt and thought about what had just occurred.

Their lives had completely changed in less than twenty-four hours, and although Blaine's initial reaction had caused Kurt to panic a bit, Blaine could tell that a huge weight had been lifted off of Kurt's shoulders through his instant acceptance of their unborn child. And because of this, Blaine could tell that Kurt believed that everything would work itself out. Kurt was here, encompassed in Blaine's arms, the person who had just confessed his unconditional love for him. Just that knowledge, that reassurance that Blaine wasn't going to desert him was enough to get him through anything.

And when Kurt was calm, Blaine was calm. Right?

Even though Blaine knew he had convinced Kurt that he was excited about the entire pregnancy issue, he was silently panicking. Kurt was pregnant. He was having a baby. They were having a baby. Holy shit. Holy crap. Blaine Anderson just swore. This situation was so insane that it made him, Blaine Anderson, actually swear. He never swore. Never.

But Kurt was pregnant.

How was this possible again? Because if there had been pregnant men out there in the world then they would have heard about it. Right? What was going to happen when word of this got out? In a small town like Lima, Ohio it would be next to impossible to keep this a secret. What were they going to do? All of the plans they had discussed about their future had been changed. Blaine had always seen himself going to college with Kurt, and while he did love the boy, he was also realistic. He knew relationships changed, and he knew that most high school sweethearts broke up. This new development basically guaranteed that Kurt was going to be in his life forever.

Blaine found himself smiling at the idea.

At that moment, Kurt shifted and burrowed even closer against his side. He glanced down to study Kurt's relaxed face. His beautiful eyes were closed and even though tear tracks were still visible on his face, Kurt finally looked relaxed, if not a little bit chilly in the late afternoon autumn weather.

"Are you cold, baby?" Kurt nodded. "Here, sit up for a second."

Blaine roused Kurt up from his current position and removed his jacket before placing it around his boyfriend's shoulders and pulling him back in again. Kurt moved in as close as he could and threw his leg over Blaine's lap.

"You're all cuddly now that you're pregnant. I'm usually the cuddly one in the relationship."

It was true. Blaine was the one who always demanded some sort of physical contact from his boyfriend when they were together, even if it meant simply touching their shoulders together during class. Blaine needed that physical reassurance that Kurt was there for him.

Things only worsened in the privacy of their own home.

Blaine craved the physical affection that he had rarely received from his own family. Sure, he loved his parents and they loved him back and accepted him, but his family wasn't like Kurt's. They weren't carefree and so outwardly physical and verbal about their love for each other.

So, every single moment Blaine spent with Kurt, the one person who truly loved him, flaws and all, he used to make up for his previous lack of affection. This role reversal was something new, but Blaine wasn't opposed to it. He loved holding Kurt.

"It's the hormones," Kurt sighed. "Don't get used to it. Knowing me I'm going to be completely unmanageable in two weeks."

"Well, I'll love you just as much even when you're in full-fledged diva mode."

"You say that now, but just you wait," Kurt joked.

"Ugh, I'm cringing with the thought of it," Blaine scathingly replied.

"Shut up," Kurt lightly smacked Blaine's chest in retaliation.

"Ow, abuse!" Blaine cried. He rubbed the spot with a hurt, but mocking look on his face.

"Oh, stop it you big baby. That didn't hurt."

"Yes it did, and only one thing will make it feel better."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked. He rolled his eyes at the pained look in Blaine's crinkled eyes.

"A kiss from my beloved." Blaine cheekily replied.

"You're ridiculous," Kurt laughed.

"Please. One little kiss? Pretty, pretty please?" Blaine hit Kurt full-force with his puppy-dog look, complete with pouting lower-lip and all. Kurt couldn't resist that.

"Fine, one kiss."

Kurt kissed Blaine with the intention of it being a sweet and completely innocent one, but Blaine guitar-calloused hand lightly gripped the back of Kurt's neck, and he fell. Blaine deepened the kiss. His tongue traced Kurt's smooth lower-lip then gently entered his mouth. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue run along the roof of his mouth and he enthusiastically met Blaine's tongue with his own.

After a few minutes of heavy making-out, Blaine pulled away. Kurt leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's breathing heavily. He could feel Blaine's hand running back-and-forth against his stomach.

"I want you so bad," Blaine admitted.

"I know. I want you too, but we can't do anything until we talk to the doctor again." Kurt stroked Blaine's bicep as he talked to him, reveling in the feel of his boyfriend's tight muscles. "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"I understand, sweetheart," Blaine brushed Kurt's bangs back from his forehead. "I don't want to hurt the baby either."

Kurt gently smiled and leaned back into Blaine's arms, once more wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist.

After a few minues, Kurt spoke. "Do you think you could have dinner at my house tonight? I still need to tell Finn and Carol, and I was hoping you'd be there when I did."

"Yeah, of course I will. We should probably tell my parents soon too," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt bit his lip. "Are you worried about your parents?"

"A little," Blaine admitted. "I think it's going to be hard for them to accept it, but in the end I'm hoping they'll be happy. This baby _is_ going to be their grandchild after all."

"They should at least be a little happy. Most gay couples never have this opportunity. While the timing isn't ideal," Blaine scoffed, "maybe everything will work out alright in the end."

"Of course everything will work out," Blaine reassured Kurt. "This is our baby we're talking about. We're both going to do everything we can to make sure it has a great life."

"Always the optimist," Kurt glanced up at Blaine and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Well, one of us has to be. Besides, if what you said is true then you're going to be absolutely miserable within the next few weeks."

"I was just kidding," Kurt whined. On second thought…"Maybe. I hope. I apologize in advance if I end up like that."

"It's okay," Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "I think being pregnant gives you at least a couple free passes," he joked. "But seriously, Kurt, even if my parents don't take the news well, I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of you two."

"I know you will, Blaine."

Blaine placed a kiss onto Kurt's soft hair.

"C'mon, let's go."

Blaine urged Kurt to his feet and took his soft hand into his own before leading the way back to the school parking lot. Blaine opened the passenger door of his car for Kurt and then sat in the driver's side. He let Kurt pick the music as he drove the car toward Kurt's house.

"I think I'm going to call my mom and see if you and your family can come to dinner tomorrow. Do you think your dad would be alright with that?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk with your parents anyway. Better to get everything out of the way at once."

"Okay, I'll give her a call now so we can talk to your dad at your house."

Ultimately, his mother agreed to the plans, though somewhat hesitantly since Blaine refused to explain why he wanted to have the dinner in the first place. Before too long, they had pulled into Kurt's driveway. Blaine hadn't noticed how quickly his heart was beating until he turned off the engine.

Burt was inside. His boyfriend's father was inside. His pregnant boyfriend's father was inside, most likely with a really big gun in his hand. Hell, he would be sitting there with a shotgun in his hand if his child had been knocked up. Oh, god. He was cursing again. Not good.

"Kurt, your dad's going to kill me," Blaine sputtered, trying to catch his breath.

"Blaine, relax. He and I already talked about it. He didn't seem too upset. I mean he had to have known it was going to happen at some point."

"I know, but still. I took his little boy's virginity," Blaine whispered as though Burt could hear him.

"Relax, honey," Kurt grabbed his messenger bag and opened the car door. "Let's just get this over with."

Blaine took a deep breath and pushed his fears deep inside. His boyfriend was pregnant, and now, he had to be the brave one. '_Courage_,' he thought to himself before following Kurt to the house.

"I'm home. Blaine's here," Kurt yelled.

"Hello, Blaine," Carol greeted him from the kitchen. An overpowering sensation of steamed vegetables and baked chicken. Of course, at that very moment, Burt walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Carol. Mr. Hummel," Blaine said as he averted his eyes. The floor tiling was very nice in the kitchen.

"Blaine, I told you to call me Burt."

"Sorry, Mr. Hum—Burt." Blaine finally caught Burt's eyes. He didn't really look angry. Maybe this would all turn out okay. Maybe Blaine would get out alive.

"Dad, can Blaine and I talk to you privately." Blaine shot Kurt a crazed look. Did he want him to die?

"Sure, kiddo. Let's go to the living room," Burt jerked his head in said direction.

As soon as they entered the surprisingly tacky room, Burt rounded on Blaine.

"Dad, stop scaring him," Kurt said when he saw Blaine shrink against the wall. "You better have treated him like a prince."

"Nothing but the utmost respect and love, sir." Was that the correct answer? Did he say something wrong? Was Burt going to kill him now? Blaine took a step closer to Kurt.

Burt eyed Blaine dubiously before he physically unclenched his tense muscles. "Good. So, I'm guessing Kurt told you the news?"

"Yes, sir," Blaine replied.

"Dad, we want to tell Carol and Finn during dinner," Kurt interjected.

"That's fine," Burt eyed Kurt warily. "You made a decision didn't you?"

"Yes." Kurt took a deep breath. "We want to keep it."

"I figured you'd say that."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Don't apologize for wanting to keep your child, Kurt." Burt placed a caring hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine," he said, turning toward said boy.

"Yes, sir?"

"You're going to step up to the plate here and do what you need to do right?"

"Of course," Blaine pronounced, putting every ounce of truth into his words that he could muster.

"Alright. You kids go watch some T.V. until dinner's ready, and we'll tell Carol and Finn then."

"Okay, Dad." Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him to the couch.

"Oh, and Blaine," "No more with the 'sir' thing. I already feel old enough with my first grandchild on the way," he smirked.

"Sure, Burt."

Burt returned to the kitchen to set the table while Carol finished the dinner preparations. The first half of dinner was a tense affair for everyone except for Finn who seemed oblivious to everyone else's attitude, until finally Kurt put down his silverware and cleared his throat.

"Finn, Carol, Blaine and I have some news that we need to share with you."

"What is it darling?" Carol asked as she looked up from her meal.

"Dad took me to the doctors today, and we found out that," Kurt gulped and took Blaine's hand in her own, "I'm pregnant."

The room was deathly silent until Finn opened his mouth.

"But dude — you're a dude!" he remarked incredulously.

"Dude," Kurt replied in a mocking tone, "Don't call me dude. And yes, I'm aware of that fact, but it doesn't make it any less true."

"Burt—" Carol asked, her gaze questioning the validity of Kurt's statement.

"It's true, Carol. Kurt has a weird genetic mutation that allows his body to produce female hormones and organs. We have the sonogram to prove it." Burt pushed said picture onto the table towards Carol.

"It's like x-men. Kurt, the Magnificent Pregnant Male," Finn chuckled. He quickly stopped at the serious look on everyone's face.

"Oh, Kurt," Carol leaned over and embraced him. "Are you alright? Are you going to keep it?"

"I'm fine, Carol, and yes, we're keeping it." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand in reassurance.

"Dude, you're knocked up." Finn stated.

"Dude—" Kurt was once again going to rebuke Finn until he was interrupted.

"Oh my god! That means you had sex. Oh my god! You were the bottom. I was so right! Puck owes me ten bucks. He was sure you'd be all crazy and forceful in bed, and Blaine would end up as bottom, but dude," Finn turned toward Blaine, "way to get it!" Finn held his hand up to Blaine, waiting expectedly for a high-five in return.

"I refuse to encourage this," Blaine stated. He turned his back towards Finn.

"Finn!" Kurt went bright red and slunk in his chair, cradling his face in his hands. "First off, I'm your brother. You should not be congratulating Blaine for taking my virginity."

"Boys!" Burt interjected, somewhat embarrassed by the turn in conversation. "For the love of god, if you're going to talk about this then take it to the living room. I need to discuss things with Carol as it is."

The three boys quickly stood up, avoiding the heated glances Burt was throwing their way, and sat down on the couches in the living room. Kurt noticed that his brother was staring pointedly at his stomach.

"Do you need something?" Kurt asked.

"So, there's a baby in there?"

"Yes, Finn, that's usually what happens when someone gets pregnant," Kurt sighed.

"Can I feel it? It is my future niece or nephew after all."

Kurt couldn't refuse Finn's desperate look. "I guess, but you can't feel it yet."

Finn crawled over to where Kurt was sitting and awkwardly placed his head on Kurt's stomach. Kurt could see him trying to hear anything that proved a baby was in his stomach.

"We really should pick a nickname out for the baby so we aren't just calling it "It" all the time," Blaine remarked. "I mean, 'it' makes it sound like a creature."

"Well, it kind of is. I mean it is being born from a guy," Finn said.

"Finn, you're really starting to bug me." Kurt ground his teeth together to keep from yelling out the remark that had popped into his head.

"It's going to be a kick ass kid though." Finn said. He lifted his head from Kurt's belly. "I can see it now. It'll have Blaine's crazy ass hair and Kurt's attitude. It'll be unstoppable."

"Oh, I hope to god that our kid isn't cursed by this mop," Blaine groaned as he touched his own unruly head of hair.

"I like the mop." Kurt leaned over and licked his lips.

"Ew, stop being gross," whined Finn. "You don't want to corrupt Noodle with your nasty talk. It's okay, Noodle. Don't listen to your daddies' gross talk." Finn gently stroked Kurt's stomach.

"Noodle?"

"What? It's cute. I can just see little itty baby Klaine swimming around in there like a little noodle."

"I kind of like it," Blaine shrugged. "Uncle Finn knows how to pick 'em."

"I guess it is cute." Kurt rubbed the side of his stomach. Although he was dreading the weight he knew he was going to gain, he honestly couldn't wait to feel the baby move.

"I know someone else who's cute," Blaine remarked as he moved closer. His eyes were dark with desire. "Too cute for his own good sometimes."

"Oh yeah," Kurt bit his lips, trying for innocent, yet flirtatious. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I can think of a few things." Blaine's eyes darkened as he moved in closer.

"Ah! Virgin ears! Virgin ears!" Finn screamed and ran from the room as Blaine leaned in for a kiss. Kurt chuckled against Blaine's lips before moving in to finish what he started.

Shortly later, Blaine was standing by the door getting ready to head home. Kurt was once again wrapped in his arms.

"I think we should tell Glee Club tomorrow," Blaine said.

"I agree," Kurt leaned into Blaine. "They need to hear it from us before Finn opens his big mouth."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt pecked him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you," Blaine added as he placed a gentle hand on Kurt's stomach. Blaine kissed him one more time before heading home to prepare himself for what would occur tomorrow.

** Once again, writing critiques are more than welcome, as are regular reviews of the story. I love reviews! I promise that this time I will try to respond to everyone's reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Blaine woke up the next morning, the first thing that came to his mind was "baby."

At first, Blaine thought that yesterday was a dream, until he saw the ultrasound picture sitting on his bedside table. He eased himself up onto his elbow and traced a finger around the faint peanut-shaped outline of the baby.

That was his baby. That was his and Kurt's baby. Holy crap.

His mind was instantly filled with anticipation for what the next seventh months were going to be like.

Babies were expensive, so there would be money worries. He couldn't expect his parents to pay for everything. They had already raised their child. The fear of public attention was already at the front of his mind. How would Ohio react to their first pregnant man if they could barely stomach the idea of homosexuality?

Would they even be able to move to New York anymore?

Blaine sighed. It already felt as though he had morphed into an adult overnight. One small mistake was going to cost him all of the plans that he had made in the past few months. Was a shared apartment in New York City going to have to be put on hold for this baby?

Was it going to be worth it all? Could this possibly tear Kurt and him apart?

Blaine rolled over in his bed and stared at the picture that was sitting on his bedside table. Kurt had Blaine wrapped up in his arms and they were both looking at each other as if there was nothing else in the world. Blaine remembered that moment as if it was yesterday. It had been taken at Puck's house during the annual end-of-the-year New Directions party. Towards the end of the party and with a light buzz causing their thoughts to turn fuzzy, they had abandoned the rest of the club and had chosen to spend the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms, whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears. Mercedes had captured the moment without their knowledge and had posted it on Facebook the following day. They had woken up the next morning to find dozens of notifications on their page of "Likes" and "Comments" that people had posted on that picture. Kurt had been a little upset about their invasion of privacy, but they had both loved the photo because it had perfectly encapsulated their love for one another.

Looking at that photo, Blaine knew that nothing could tear them apart. He refused to let this one, relatively large, speed-bump affect keep them away from their dreams and away from one another. Besides, this baby was going to be a living representation of the full strength of their love.

Sighing once more, Blaine was relieved that he finally had placed himself into the right frame of mind he knew he would need to keep in order to get through this day. This day would be the first of many hurdles that the couple would have to face in the midst of the pregnancy.

Blaine dressed in simple clothes—dark-wash skinny jeans and light-blue V-neck sweater pulled over a white-fitted tee—as he thought about how completely exhausting the impending day would be. Worse than yesterday, that much he could be sure of. Telling Kurt's parents would seem like a simple task, one simple rung on the towering ladder that represented telling his own parents. Yes, they weren't necessarily homophobic, but he was positive that the idea of a pregnant male would be a difficult thing for them to process.

He smeared a pint-sized dollop of hair-gel though his curly mop just like Kurt showed him a few months earlier after discovering what Blaine's hair really looked like. It took a few weeks of persuading by Kurt and hidden grimaces from Blaine until the latter boy approved of the way his curly hair looked. But he soon realized how much he truly loved it when he experienced how glorious it felt when Kurt ran his soft fingertips though the fluffy and silky mass without fear of stickiness and knots. Blaine had told Kurt that he could deal with it if Kurt promised to do that everyday. Kurt responded with a chuckle and soft peck on the cheek.

His parents were already gone when the tenor finally made his way downstairs, so Blaine quickly stopped at The Lima Bean before picking up his boyfriend and grabbed a bagel and medium-drip for himself and a decaffeinated mocha for Kurt, knowing that caffeine was bad during pregnancy.

He had groaned at the thought of an un-caffeinated Kurt. Unlike Blaine who needed coffee throughout the day in order to keep his already insane amount of energy flowing, Kurt only needed one cup in the morning to prepare for his day. But if he didn't get his cup, there was no mercy to whoever crossed him.

Already knowing how nauseous Kurt had been for the past week, Blaine was positive that his boyfriend was going to be miserable this morning. Surely enough, when Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway, said boy sauntered out of the house looking extremely disgruntled.

"Please tell me that's for me."

"It is," Blaine leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the temple. "Good morning to you too, by the way."

"I love you. I love you," Kurt murmured before taking his coffee from the cup holder. Blaine graciously accepted the kiss that Kurt placed on his cheek in thanks for his morning beverage and pulled the car away from the house. "I love you too," Kurt cheekily remarked to the steaming coffee cup that was cradled in his hands. Kurt took a small sip of the scalding liquid before wrinkling his nose in disgust. "Is this decaffeinated?" Kurt demanded.

What the heck? How had Kurt noticed that?

Blaine "Yes, it is."

"What?" he spat out. "Why?"

"Because you're pregnant."

"So?"

"Kurt, coffee's bad for babies."

"I don't care, Blaine. I _need_ caffeine to survive. If I don't get caffeine, I turn into something representing Sue Sylvester's evil half. Do you know how much energy it takes in the morning to look like this? All I ask is for one stinking cup of coffee. Now, give me." Blaine only barely avoided being burned by the liquid that fell from his cup when Kurt launched himself out of his seat, arms outreached in an attempt to grab Blaine's coffee.

"No, you're pregnancy's already high-risk because you're a man, I don't want to add any more factors that could make the situation more dangerous."

"Blaine—"

"Kurt, please. I care very deeply for you and that baby, and I don't want to push our luck. It's only seven more months. Please lay off of the coffee. If not for me then do it for our baby."

Kurt pondered the sincere stare that was radiating off of Blaine's puppy-dog face before answering, "Fine." Crossing his arms, Kurt slouched down into the seat before adding, "You better hope to god that our child isn't able to perfect the puppy-dog eyes. Otherwise, we're doomed."

"Thank you," Blaine replied.

They drove the first few minutes to school in silence. Kurt was still moody from the coffee incident, and Blaine didn't want to push him anymore. He kept glancing down and glaring at the coffee lip as if it were poisonous. Very slowly, though, Blaine could see the slight wrinkles in Kurt's forehead slowly dissipate as he began to relax and calm down.

"I'm sorry for snapping, Blaine. I'm just so nervous about how the glee club's going to react today. I've already thrown up twice this morning, and I'm still nauseous."

"It's okay, baby," Blaine reached over and gave Kurt's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I understand. I've been nervous all morning too. But Kurt, they're our friends. I'm sure they won't desert us because of this."

"No, they won't, but that still doesn't mean that it won't be hard."

"I'm sure the next few years are going to be hard, but that doesn't give us any excuse to snap at each other. We're going to have to work really hard on this to make it work."

"I know," Kurt muttered. He glanced down at their intertwined hands. They fit together so perfectly. It was as if Blaine had been created just for Kurt.

"I want this to work, Kurt. I've never wanted anything so bad in my life."

"I do too, Blaine, especially now. I want to raise this baby with you and start a life together and maybe have another Noodle years down the road."

"That sounds amazing, Kurt," Blaine remarked. He parked his car in the McKinley parking lot and gazed at Kurt.

"I know. We've always been able to be completely truthful with one another, and I promise that I'll try not to let these baby hormones take over."

"Thank you, baby." Blaine gently pressed his soft lips to Kurt's temple. "Now, are you ready to face the music."

"Nice choice of words, Blaine."

Blaine hopped out of the car and ran around to open Kurt's door. "Hey, I just thought I'd try to lighten up the situation by whipping out a pun."

"You're so funny. My own funny wise guy," Kurt accepted Blaine's outstretched hand and started leading the way to the school. "I have my very own Jim Carey now. Just what I've always wanted."

"I am pretty funny aren't I?"

"Oh nope, mister. No more ego-stroking for you today."

Blaine leaned up toward Kurt's ear and whispered in a deep voice, "I know something else that could use some stroking."

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, glancing fearfully around them to make sure that they hadn't garnered any unwanted attention. "You can't say stuff like that here."

"Why? Am I turning you on?" Blaine trailed a finger down Kurt's chest. He reached the zipper of his boyfriend's skintight jeans and began running his fingers back and forth on the slowly hardening bulge.

"Gah, stop." Kurt swatted Blaine's fingers away. "You're getting it when we get home."

"Promise?" Blaine smirked.

"Okay, enough of you. We have class, Mister."

"Fine," Blaine muttered. He grabbed Kurt's messenger bag and hauled his boyfriend to his feet. The two boys clasped hands together and gently swung them back and forth as they entered the school, while mentally preparing themselves for what they would face that day.

Their day was rather uneventful. No slushies or insults were hurled, and the boys were able to remain relatively calm while they attempted to focus on class work. All too soon the two were silently making their way into the choir room. Kurt's palms were sweating and shaking against Blaine's still ones. Blaine ran a callused thumb along the contrasting softness of Kurt's hand in an attempt to calm him down.

Mr. Shue was standing at the piano, sorting through their musical choices for the day. Blaine tenderly lead Kurt to the teacher's direction before saying, "Sorry, Mr. Shue, but Kurt and I have something we need to tell you all because it will probably affect how involved we are with the glee club this year."

"Okay, go ahead boys."

"Everyone," Blaine announced to the now interested group, "Kurt found out yesterday that he is pregnant."

"You owe me ten-bucks, dude." Finn yelled at Puck.

"Finn," Kurt bit, "I swear to God that if you don't shut up then I'll show Mom my blackmail material."

Finn audibly gulped. "Sorry."

"How is this possible?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine calmly retold the description that the doctor had given them and watched the shocked expression of the glee club.

"So what does this mean for the competition?" Rachel demanded.

"Well, Kurt's not going to be able to really participate in the dancing, and as he gets closer to his due date then he'll probably have to stop competing altogether." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, giving him a sad glance. He knew how much Kurt was looking forward to competing this year. "The baby's due in April, so I most likely won't be competing at Regionals and Nationals."

"What?" Rachel shouted. "But Blaine, we need you!"

"Well," Blaine calmly responded, "Kurt and Noodle need me more."

"Noodle?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, it's the baby's nickname," Finn said, "I picked it."

"Why is it called Noodle?" Brittany asked. "Did you eat the baby? Is that how it got in your tummy?"

"Are you keeping it?" Quinn asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, we are," Kurt said.

Quinn stood up and pulled Kurt into her arms. "I'll be there for you."

"Thank you Quinn."

Blaine waited patiently for the Hummel-Hudson family to arrive at his house as he watched his mother place the finishing touches on dinner. As Blaine glanced up from where he was sitting at the counter, trying to finish a book report that was due the following Monday, he could see Catherine Anderson nervously wringing her hands between checking the place settings for the twentieth time and placing the finished food into serving dishes.

Catherine was never one for surprises. She enjoyed being in charge at all times, and Blaine knew that his own outward anxiousness about the situation did nothing to calm her down. She had done everything to try to persuade Blaine to tell her what tonight was about, but he refused to talk until Kurt was there and both of their families were present.

William Anderson was currently in his study, as always, working. It took a lot to draw him away from his work, so Blaine knew he was not particularly happy about having his son's boyfriend and his family over for dinner that night, but he knew once the Hummel-Hudson clan arrived, William would put on his strongest hosting face, fake congeniality and all.

Blaine heard the doorbell echo throughout the mammoth house and rushed to open the door. "Hi, baby," he smiled up at Kurt and his family.

"Which one are you talking to?" Kurt sarcastically replied. Burt grunted at the words. "Too soon?"

"Yep."

"Sorry."

"My mother's in the kitchen," Blaine told the family.

"Oh great. I'll go help Catherine," Carol said, rushing off to greet the woman.

After short greetings, the group was sitting around the large oak dining table surrounded by the intoxicating scent of home-cooked food. The warm sensation the basil-smoked salmon left in his stomach did little to calm Blaine's nerves, and as the dinner wound down and both the conversations grew more strained, Blaine found himself unable to continue eating. He turned toward his boyfriend who was shoveling spoonful after spoonful of mushroom couscous into his mouth, a dish he would have normally eaten lightly.

"Good?"

"Ugh," Kurt sighed as he sat his spoon down. "I'm going to get so fat aren't I?"

"Babe," Blaine leaned in close to whisper into Kurt's ear. "You're pregnant. You're eating for two now. Don't worry about gaining weight." Blaine lightly squeezed Kurt's knee in reassurance.

"I'm going to be sending you out to eat all sorts of weird food. I'm already craving pickles."

"Oh I am looking forward to that," Blaine said sarcastically.

"Don't roll your eyes like that. It isn't flattering."

"Oh I'm sorry to have submitted you to such an unflattering act."

"Stop being sarcastic. That's my job."

"Well, I think with our present circumstances, I have rightfully inherited the title of sarcastic boyfriend since you've now become the—how did you phrase it—bitchy boyfriend?"

"Dear, I was always the bitchy _and_sarcastic boyfriend. You were the dapper boyfriend."

"Well, that's no fun. I want to be the sarcastic boyfriend."

"Fine, if it makes you happy then you can pretend to be the sarcastic boyfriend."

"Thank you, beautiful," Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt on the forehead. "Love you."

"Ugh, you guys are so sweet it makes my teeth hurt." Kurt and Blaine broke apart to see both of their families silently watching their interaction.

"So, I assume there's something important you wanted to discuss with us," William said.

"Yes, actually," Burt set his silverware down. "Kurt recently got some interesting news from the doctor's office."

"Oh, yes?" and what would that be?"

Kurt reached over and clutched Blaine's hand when he saw the look of trepidation in the boy's eyes.

"Kurt has a rare medical condition that allows him to get pregnant."

"Wait," Catherine spoke after a few seconds, "Are you implying that Kurt's pregnant?"

"Yes, I am."

But that's not possible," Catherine said while shaking her head.

Blaine reached down and took the ultrasound picture out of his pocket before sliding it across the table toward his parents.

"It's true, Blaine said. "That's our baby."

The silence that followed was deafening until William abruptly stood up.

"Excuse me," he muttered without looking at his son. He shoved his napkin onto the table and quickly left the room. Catherine gave her son a sympathetic glance and followed William.

"I'll go talk to them, Blaine." Burt squeezed Blaine's shoulder before following in the direction that Blaine's parents had gone.

"I'm going to start cleaning up here," Carol stood up and began stacking the mostly empty dishes. "Why don't you boys go sit in the living room?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly before pulling his boyfriend to his feel and leading him to the living room. They sat down on the couch together, and Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered.

"I dunno. I'll let you know after they come back."

"I love you. You know that right?"

"Of course I know. I love you too."

"Always and forever?"

"Always an forever" Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips.

'Boys," Kurt and Blaine broke apart at the booming sound of William's voice.

Blaine stood up. "I'm really sorry, Dad. I know that you're really disappointed in me right now and you really don't need the added pressure with the election and everything, but I'm going to be there for Kurt and our baby."

"Calm, down, Blaine," Catherine said after sitting down opposite of her son. "Burt told us that your intentions are to keep the baby."

"Yes, we're keeping Noodle."

"Noodle?"

"Oh, yeah, that's the nickname we gave the baby."

"We've discussed with Burt what should happen."

"Kurt, you and Blaine have to attend parenting classes until the baby is born. That way you'll be somewhat prepared for what will happen," Burt started listing. "You two will also be expected to keep your grades up and graduate on time and also attend college in the fall. We don't want you two to be worried about working to provide for your child just yet, so we will be giving you a weekly allowance to cover all of your expenses as long as you step up to the plate with school and housework. You're absolutely expected to take complete care of that child without our help. We will only babysit if you ask in advance."

"Blaine," Catherine said, "you'll be moving into Kurt's house until college starts. After that, you two can either move into our guest house or else find a school that has family living quarters."

"This is your child, Blaine." William interrupted, "We all have raised our children. This one is not ours. This is your responsibility. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"That's it for now. We'll deal with the rest when Kurt starts showing. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir," Both boys replied.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to attend to. It was good seeing you two again. Good night." Without looking at Blaine, William left the room.

"Yes, it's getting late, so we best be going. Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Catherine."

"My pleasure, Carol. I'll let Blaine walk you to the door. Good night."

The Hummel-Hudsons made their way to the door with Blaine in tow. Burt turned toward the boys and said, "We'll give you two a few minutes."

"I guess it could've been worse."

"He hates me," Blaine sniffed.

"Oh baby," Kurt placed his hands on the side of Blaine's face, "No he doesn't. He's probably just in shock right now. Just give him overnight to stomach everything."

"I guess you're right. I'll just talk to him tomorrow."

"Just try to get some sleep, alright. I'll text you later and we can hang out tomorrow." Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"Sounds like a plan," Kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt whispered.

Blaine crouched down and placed a kiss on Kurt's stomach. "Papa loves you, Noodle."

"Papa?"

"I figured I could be Papa and you could be Daddy. Is that okay?"

"I think that sounds perfect."

Kurt reached for one more kiss, "Night, Papa."

"Night, Daddy." "You know, I've never been into the Daddy kink, but I think you might be changing my mind."

**So, I haven't abandoned this, even though I've thought of it. At first, it was simply really challenging to write the Andersons because I wasn't sure how I wanted to proceed with them. Then I was kicking myself for not making Blaine the pregnant one, but I actually really like how this chapter turned out. Plus, it's the longest chapter I've ever written on fanfiction.**

**I've kind of been depressed lately. Graduating college, being away from my friends, and trying to find a job has been really difficult. I don't really have many people that I talk to where I live, so I've been lonely. The last six months have been really hard, and I've lost interest in things that I once enjoyed. I'm trying to accept the fact that I need a job for now, and that I'll have to focus on my writing on the side. It's just not rational to think that I'm going to get a book published within the next couple of years until I get something good written. But I'm trying to make some changes again and regain my focus, and this story has been one of those changes. I'm hoping to get a chapter out soon, but I know I said that last time. So, I'll just leave it at that I hope to get another chapter up soon. **

**If I still have readers, please review! They keep me going with my writing. Criticism in all shapes and forms are great, (though I'm partial to the somewhat longer ones ;D). Please review and I hope that you've enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

So, I apologize for being completely lazy and not updating this story in months, and I hate when authors leave author notes, but I really needed to write one this time.

I think I made a mistake when I made Kurt the pregnant one. I am having a difficult time coming up with a decent plotline, and now, looking back on it, I think I should have made Blaine the pregnant one.

So, on that note, I am thinking of abandoning the Kurt plotline and writing one with Blaine. I have more ideas for a story and think that it would be easier for me to write.

But I want your input! Please! Leave me a review or message and let me know what you think. My next update will probably be the first chapter of my new story idea, just to have a preview. I want your honest opinions. If you hate the ideas, I will try my best to keep writing the story as is, but I am having a difficult time finding inspiration for this story.

Please let me know!


End file.
